In Shock Over Water Sprites and Nargles
by SilentStar-009
Summary: ONESHOT Luna is acting a bit stranger than usual so Harry sneaks into her room to find out why...


In Shock Over Water Sprites and Nargles

AN: I just couldn't help myself!

Harry Potter waited patiently just below the mouth of the stairs. Odd noises could be heard where he saw Luna Lovegood disappear at. This was taking longer than he thought and he shifted his weight to his other foot.

His son's fever was just breaking thanks to the herbs Luna suggested one day when she came to visit the house. Ginny wanted to make sure that the fever stayed down so she ordered him to go back to Luna's and get some more. Ten minutes later, he decided to see what was keeping her. He started up the stairs, following the bumping noises to the end of the wide hallway. She was rummaging through a dusty box, tossing it aside.

"_Lumos_." She grabbed her wand from behind her ear and lit up a dark corner of the small closet.

"Having trouble?" Harry asked, carefully stepping over some strange items to try to help.

"I'm sorry Harry. I seemed to have misplaced the herbs." She said softly, her attention on a rusted tin can. She popped open the lid and her face brightened. "Here." She declared and held the can out to him. He took it and helped her from the messy closet. With the wave of her wand all the boxes and oddities that spilled from the closet were swept back in and she hurried to shut the door.

"Thanks." He said with a smile. There was a loud thump from the next room and he screwed his neck. He knew it came from Luna's room.

"What was that?" He murmured placing the can under his arm and pushing the door open with his fingertips. Luna quickly grabbed the knob to close it.

"Just water sprites. They like to play in the toilet." She said in an airy voice. There was another thump and an angry muffled cry.

"Water sprites?" Harry raised a skeptical brow. He knew Luna believed in strange things but water sprites? That sounded like an angry man?

"Probably slipped on the wet floor." She gently shrugged one of her shoulders. Luna was a well composed person. They had been friends for a while so he knew when she wasn't telling the whole truth. She never lied, but she was good at telling someone what she wanted them to know and making it seem like that was all there was to it.

"Who's in there?" He asked with a level gaze. Luna gazed right back.

"I told you, water sprites." She insisted happily and shooed him down the stairs. "Ginny is probably wondering what is keeping you so long. Tell her it was my fault and give her my love." Harry had little time to protest as he was hustled out into the bright spring sun. He looked back at the house with a troubled frown. Harry was never really one to get into other people's business, but he never seen her flustered before either. He smiled, whatever she was hiding must be good he thought and walked quickly to his car. He tossed the tin can in the passenger seat. In the back of his car, a wooden box sat. Inside was his invisibility cloak. He quickly put it on and left back to the house. He used a silencing spell on the door hinges and flew up the stairs. Luna's bedroom door was still open. She was in the kitchen but he heard her coming up the stairs so he quickly made his decision and dashed in her room. He spotted her closet and hid himself, slowly sliding the door closed. When he was covered in darkness, he peeked out of the small blinds.

Luna placed a tray of tea on her night stand. She was dressed in a white tennis skirt and a pale pink button up shirt with footless rainbow leggings. Her room was full of mismatched furniture and fabric patters. Her bed was a huge poster bed with bold teal color that depicted rows and rows of peacocks. Right across from his place in the closet was a slender door with steam billowing from the bottom that was most likely the bathroom. Luna sat cross-legged on a huge bulking desk next to the bathroom. She wrapped her fingers around a strand of hair with a dreamy, spaced out expression on her pale face.

"Damn it!" Harry's eyes riveted to the door. A pale figure stepped from the steaming room clutching a towel around his waist with one hand.

"What the hell is wrong with those water sprites?" He growled, slamming the door closed.

"They seem perfectly fine to me." Luna spoke softly, dropping her hands in her lap. It took mere seconds for Harry to realize who he was looking at. The blood drained from his face as he leaned into the closet door to get a better look.

"They were practically molesting me as I washed my hair!" He exclaimed angrily, running his free hand through his dripping blonde hair.

"They like touching pretty things." Luna explained with a little smile.

"Hump." He tossed a glare at the door. "Is he gone?"

"Yes."

"Took him long enough to leave." He muttered.

"It was my fault. I misplaced the herbs." Luna had a serene smile on her face. Draco turned to her with a smile Harry had never seen before.

"So are we alone?" He asked in a low voice. Luna nodded her expression unchangeable.

"What time do you have to get back?" Luna asked, her eyes darkening a little as Draco pulled her legs free and placed himself between them.

"Not for a while." Draco wrapped his arms around her waist. Luna leaned down, her long hair sweeping over her shoulders hiding their kiss. Harry was clearly befuddled and embarrassed to be trapped in a closet while this was going on.

He thought that they kept pretty close contact. Luna was the maid of honor at his wedding, even a brides maid at Ron and Hermione's wedding. She was one of the first to visit after James was born. How the hell did they let this slip past them? How did it even start? Draco Malfoy was—well—Draco Malfoy. True his family had been cleared of _most_ if the charges (thanks to him) but the Malfoys still retained that haughty air about them. Especially Draco. He didn't even thank him for saving his life! Harry let that thought slid. He didn't need _his_ thanks. But Luna, sweet, smart, strange, beautiful Luna was in a relationship with _him_? Heavy breathing interrupted his thoughts and he unconsciously raised his eyes back to see. Heat flushed his cheeks, but he was unable to look away. It disgusted him, impressed him, made him angry and shy but he was trapped! The closet was so little he couldn't move and there was no escape!

Draco's towel had slipped down and Luna's legs were wrapped around his waist. Their kisses were slow, deliberate even _loving_. Draco's hand slid up her thigh, around her waist. His long fingers artfully plucked each button free, and then traveled down her back unzipping her skirt. He pulled her from her shirt, threw it aside and picked her up by the waist. Luna tightened her legs around his hips and they fell together on her massive bed with a cry and giggle with Luna sprawled on top of Draco. She slipped the skirt from her hips, along with her underwear. Draco growled, grabbing her and rolling them over until he was above her, between her knees.

For some sick reason, Harry just couldn't look away. He couldn't tear his eyes off of them. Golden and pale like they were born from the moon and the sun…

Luna hitched her knees, cradled Draco between her thighs, and arched her back to his mouth. He sunk into her, breathing her name, kissing her breast and her neck. Luna held his face in her small hands, kissed his lips, whispered sweet nothings. The bed squeaked, the bright flashy peacock blankets bunched under them. Throaty moans, hushed breaths filled the room. Harry closed his eyes, trying to drown out the sounds.

_I'm a little tea pot short and stout, here is my handle here is my spout_…the song trailed off in his mind when Draco's voice pierced though his thoughts.

"Luna, marry me." His voice was low, pleading almost. Harry snapped his eyes open, suddenly very interested. Draco rested on top of Luna. His face buried in her neck, trailing his hand across her face.

"You always say that." Luna murmured in amusement. Draco's head shot up.

"I always mean it too." He seemed perturbed. His grey wolf eyes were sparkling with something Harry couldn't quite put his finger on. Draco rolled to the side, on his back. Luna sat up on her elbows.

"You seem angry." She observed. Draco sat up as well.

"I'm not." He snapped and then looked ashamed. "I'm serious. I want to marry you." He touched her cheek.

"Why?" She kissed his hand.

"Why?" He asked in a pained voice. He moved quickly, rolling so he half lay across her, pinning her. "Because I love you that's why." He whispered harshly, taking her lips in a heated kiss. They broke apart, breathing hard.

Luna studied him for a moment and then her lips lifted in a soft smile. "That's all you had to say. I would have said yes the first time." She murmured. Draco laughed.

"The nargles had my mind." He said back, kissing her eyes and nose with tender brushes.

"Don't you wear that charm I gave you?" Luna asked in all seriousness.

"Not as much as I should." Draco admitted. Despite the stressful situation he was in, Harry couldn't help but to be amused that the Prince of Slytherin was talking of such things.

"There was silence throughout the room as the two just stared at the ceiling.

"Draco?" Luna hummed.

"Humm?"

"I'm pregnant." She said softly. Harry smothered a gasp. Draco bolted up in shock. Luna just laid there, her hair spread all around her, flushed and glowing.

"What?" Draco choked out in disbelief.

"It's going to be bald." Luna was thoughtful. "Because when I was a baby my mum said I was bald. Were you bald?" She turned to Draco.

"When did you find out?" Draco demanded and she shrugged.

"A month ago I think. We were never really careful. Are you angry?"

Harry waited tensely and then was taken back when Draco smiled. Actually smiled. Harry never saw him smile like that before.

"No! No, not one bit." He laughed and sat down in excitement. Luna sat all the way up, pulling a small blanket from the foot of her bed to cover herself.

"Wow. Wow." Draco repeated ever and over, a silly grin on his face.

"I'm glad." Luna mused, staring happily at Draco. And for Luna, Harry was glad also. He still didn't care for Draco Malfoy, but he could see, even if it was just this one time, he could see what Luna saw in him. He knew the feeling of finding out that he was going to be a father. Ginny was nervous and he was too. He was scared and anxious and a bit hollow for a couple of hours, but love and happiness chased away his fears.

"Well were you?" Luna asked. Draco frowned.

"Was I what?" He asked. Luna rolled her eyes.

"Bald when you were a baby." She repeated. Draco laughed and yanked the blanket, pulling her under him. Luna flushed prettily.

"You'll have to ask my mum when I introduced you." He huskily told her, pulling one of her legs around his hips once more. Harry quickly looked away and covered his ears mentally singing: _Twinkle twinkle little star how I wonder what you are…_

This time it took longer than the first time. A couple of hours longer and Harry fell asleep.

Darkness washed into the room and finally Harry felt it was safe to escape. Draco cuddled Luna close to him, a protective hand around her waist. Thankfully they were both covered. He stealthily casted a silence spell on the door hinges once more and fled down the stairs, out the door and to his car. He didn't turn on his headlights as he crept from Luna's driveway. When he arrived home Ginny was on the couch with little James on her lap.

"Where have you been I—" Harry cut her off with a kiss and took the child from her without a word. He wouldn't tell her about where he was because oddly enough, it would have felt like he betrayed Luna and Draco. Thankfully Ginny didn't press.

Harry wasn't surprised when a few days later an invitation arrived by owl. He was dressing James when Ginny squealed and came rushing into the nursery.

"Luna is getting married to _Draco Malfoy_!"

"Really?" He murmured, pulling some blue socks on the infant. "That's interesting."

"Interesting? _Interesting_ Harry? It—its—" Ginny's face was flushed as she tried to find the right words.

"Is she happy?" Harry asked tossing James's dirty clothes in a nearby hamper.

"I suppose." She sulked. "It's just so fast. I didn't even know she was seeing him."

"Luna is full of surprises." Harry said with a shrug and secret smile. "When is the wedding?" Ginny glanced down at the expensive snow white invitation.

"In a week. That's pretty fast if you ask me." She muttered.

"You should trust her." Harry sighed.

"I do!" Ginny protested. "Do you think she loves him?"

"I don't think Luna would many someone if she didn't love them." He reasoned, gently picking up James and placing him over his shoulder.

"Look at me. I doubt Luna so much. Some kind of friend I am." She said sadly. Harry just smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Honey, its _Draco Malfoy_. Even I'm shocked."

Even after the wedding, even after Luna had Scorpius, Harry was still in shock. He was still in shock seventeen-years later when he and his family were taking James and Albus to platform 9 ¾. He saw Luna carrying a newborn baby girl and a six-year old boy hugging Scorpius good-bye. They all look like him Harry thought catching Draco's eyes.

"So that's little Scorpius." He heard Ron say. Although Ron and Hermoine didn't say anything much about Luna's husband, Harry knew they were still in shock as well.

When all was said and done and the bright red steam train was out of sight, many sets of parents were left talking, some were sobbing.

"Come on Lily." Ginny said and grabbed the nine-year old's hand. "Let's go see how Luna is doing." Ron groaned but Hermoine elbowed him the gut.

"Be nice." She warned taking Hugo's hand and pulling him along with her. Harry patted Ron on the shoulder. He watched Ginny and Hermoine gush over the newborn. Lily demanded to hold her but Ginny expertly dissuaded her. The little boy stared dreamily at the train tracks.

"Daddy, do water sprites like steam as well?" He asked in innocence. Draco smile and ruffled the boy's platinum head of curls.

"They like to play with the nargles." He replied. Harry stared at Draco with his mouth wide open. He was not expecting that kind of answer from him.

"I see." The boy seemed pleased with that answer. Draco relived Luna of the newborn, gently cradling her in his arms with a glow of fatherly love on his face. When he saw Ron and Harry gawking he scowled.

"What?" He asked hotly.

"Nothing." Ron said quickly. Harry said nothing. Draco Malfoy was the strangest person with Luna as his better half. Harry still didn't know how the relationship started and frankly he didn't care. The change in Draco was shocking. He didn't know if he would ever get over it.

"Nargles have you mind Potter?" Draco mused.

"Probably." Harry shrugged carelessly.

"Mommy, Harry Potter has a bad case of nargles!" The boy called to Luna. All three of the girls were walking ahead of them taking animatedly to one another. Luna paused.

"We should make him a charm then." She said with a smile. Harry laughed, he laughed so hard the whole group looked at him oddly.

"Damn nargles." Draco murmured and walked ahead of him leaving Harry still laughing and Ron explaining to Hugo what nargles were.


End file.
